My Little Sister
by Great Faith
Summary: Everyone in the mansion noticed that Toon Link was depressed and Link was determined to find out whats upsetting him.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NINTENDO

Here's my story so enjoy

* * *

Toon link was in his room sleeping in. It was a Friday meaning that all his friends will be going to the cinema just as they planned but not him; he was feeling horrible at the moment.

There was a knock on the door. "Toon, you in there?"

The hero of Winds grunted as his response. The door opened revealing Ness and Popo.

"Dude, are you still in bed? Come on we're going to see the new Zombie X 4," Ness ginned. "You know something we've been dying to see."

The warrior sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You guys go ahead…I don't want to go."

Popo's smile slowly melted. "Wha- but come on! We've been waiting for this forever, we already bought the tickets."

"Guys, I really don't want to go. Just leave me alone," Toon said quietly covering his face with his blanket.

"But Toon-"

"Let's just leave him alone, Ness," Popo said in defeat but mostly he didn't want to be late.

Ness glared at him before at Toon. "Fine then!"

Once they closed the door Toon got up and took out a large book. Everyone in the mansion has one; it's a book with all of his adventures. He smiled when he started flipping the pages.

In on of the pages was four of him in Four Swords. They all looked like him but each wearing different color tunic. In the center was him in green on his left was Red on top of Blue who looked irritated at him, on his right side was clever Vio next to him was Shadow Link the only one with dark purple hair instead of blond crossing his arms and smirking evilly.

In the next page was him and Elzo the crazy talking hat that guided him in his adventure in the Minish world. He skipped most of the pages and went to the page with the bookmark that he left. It was a special picture it meant so much to him.

The hylian sighed and closed his book. He decided to head to the kitchen for a snack where he found Mario and Link looking like they wanted to kill Captain Falcon who wouldn't stop blabbering about himself.

"So I told him to lay off my girl and you know what he said? He was all like 'if you don't shut up I'll make you' so I told him-"

"Please shut up," Link begged. "I'm just here for coffee not your boring story."

Mario nodded in agreement. "Captain, we a heard this a story a million a times. It's a getting old."

Falcon looked offended. "Boring, eh? Well, you both had to save a princess for god knows how long, so if there's ever someone who has a boring life it's-"

He got stopped when he saw Toon Link and smirked. "Hey, cat eyes where've you been?"

Toon glared at him but didn't say anything when he started moving his spoon in circle in his cereal. "I'm not really hungry."

"I really don't care, but thanks for telling me." the racer insulted then drinking his soda in one breathe for impression.

Link glared at him before saying to his young counter part. "Maybe later then."

Falcon widens his eyes when Toon Link exited the kitchen. "Holy crap!"

"What a now?" Mario grunted.

"I just insulted the kid and he didn't say anything about it. There _is_ something weird going on."

Link rolled his eyes. "Since when did you care?"

"I'm just curious, sheesh," Falcon said. "Okay, now to my story so I told him-"

Mario simply punched him to sleep. "My a god, he a never shuts up."

Link thought for a moment, "Is there really something wrong with Toon?"

Mario shrugged before taking his coffee. "You're a overreacting."


	2. Chapter 2

Nana was sitting peacefully at the fountain braiding her hair. Her brother Popo and Ness are furious not being able to see the movie since their too young.

It upsets her that they couldn't go; now they'll start annoying her soon. The little girl saw a cartoon boy in green walking around but instead of saying hello he just walked past by her which didn't help her with her mood "Hey, Toon."

Her words snapped him back to reality, "Hey, Nana."

"I heard you didn't want to go see that zombie movie. Why not? You were looking forward going."

"I didn't feel like it that's all," he stated simply. "Can I ask you an important question?"

"Sure."

"If you leave someone for so long and you get the feeling they blame you for that, what do you do?"

_Why is he asking me this question_? she thought. But seeing that he's waiting for an answer so she replied, "I would write them a letter…Why is that important?"

"Just wondering," he said looking up at the sky…sadly?

"Toon, is there something wrong?" she asked concerned. He shook his head slowly before pointing his finger. "Look at that."

She turned to find a flock of white birds near by. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

"You like them too don't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I rarely see a white one it's nice," She said smiling.

"It is," he said smiling sadly as if seeing them reminded him of something painful. "Well, I'll be going I'll see you later."

The girl in pink noticed how Toon is acting weird instead of his hyper self. He looks sad…lonely. It didn't make her feel good so she decided to talk with Link.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe that 18 and older can go," Ness complained. "Who the HELL invented THAT?!"

Poor Lucas has to be listen to all his complaints. "Instead of yelling let's go see Toon I haven't seen him in a while."

They both walked in front of the cartoon's door. Ness, being as impatient as he is knocked furiously on his friend's door. "Toon, you in there?"

"….."

Ness rolled his eyes. "Dude, we know you're in their come out."

The two earthbound heard a sign of defeat; an upset boy who wore his outset clothes opened the door.

"Hey, what's wrong, Toon?" Ness asked concerned. The green clad looked miserable as if nothing will ever become good again.

"Please go away I don't feel like doing anything," he said miserably.

"We're going to prank Bowser we need you, come on," Lucas said hoping that he'll accept.

"No."

"What's going on with you?" Ness asked. "You _never _back out of a prank."

"I told you it was nothing so please leave me alone," he said harshly trying to close the door since Ness was holding it opened. "Are you just going to stay there all day?"

"Yes."

Lucas looked towards him. "Peach is make blueberry, you're favorite. Are you sure you want to stay 'cause don't blame us when we lick all the icings."

"I don't want," he said in a stern voice. It surprised him when he said that, he'll know he'll regret it later because no one in this mansion has ever said no to Peach's cake even Wii Fit Trainer.

"Don't want cake! Okay, there's seriously wrong with this guy!" Ness said in panic as he grabbed Toon's head and placed it at his chest dramatically. "Don't worry Toon we'll get help!"

The boy in green pulled away and shouted; "There is nothing wrong with me! I don't want cake! I don't want to prank anyone! I want to stay in my room!"

He slammed the door shut leaving Ness and Lucas with blank faces. "Sheesh, what's up with him?"

The bell rang meaning it's cake time. Lucas said to him. "Let's find out after cake."

They both raced to the kitchen with high speed but unfortunately Sonic beat them to it. In the kitchen were Link, Peach, Mario (of course), Yoshi and Samus.

"Hey, there sweeties," Peach said sweetly. "Where's Toony?"

"He doesn't want cake," Lucas said a still little surprise.

Everyone gasped instead of Samus who didn't think it was a big deal.

"What do ya mean he doesn't want cake?!", Link said.

Ness shrugged. "Something weird is going on with him."

"He doesn't even want to prank," Lucas said but his attention is at the cake.

Link scratched his head. "Well, he did act pretty weird in breakfast."

The female ice climber entered. "Hey, Link can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

"I think something is wrong with Toony he seems sad…do you think maybe you can talk to him?"

Everyone looked at Link who nodded and took a slice of cake along with him


	4. Chapter 4

He slowly opened to find the room in a big mess, clothes lying on the ground and his counterpart on his bed.

"Hey Toon, mind if I come in?"

"Yes, I do mind," the young hero's voice muffled from under the blanket hiding his face.

"Toon, what's the problem?" Link asked softly placing the plate on his table and sitting at the edge of his bed.

Link noticed a picture on the floor; a cute little girl with two tiny ponytails and a blue with flower dress, she was on the back of a younger boy in blue and slender orange pants who gave a wolfish smile.

"Is that your sister…Aryll, right?" Link asked uncovering the blanket to see his face.

Toon took the picture. "Yeah, my little sis…I miss her…"

"Is that the problem?"

Toon Link slowly nodded. "I've been gone for so long, I mean I should be there for her."

It didn't seem that he wanted to talk but Link who's far to curious passed the plate of sliced cake. "Here, Toon"

The hero of winds ate in without a second thought, then started to explain. "She would always write to me but then we lost touch for a couple of weeks…I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine," Link said positively.

Toon Link looked at the floor avoiding eye contact. "I feel like a horrible brother…I just left her and she's properly thinking that I forgot about her."

"You love her don't you?" Link asked quietly.

"Of course I do!" Toon said a little offended. "She's my little sister, she's a part of me…she's all I have. Why wouldn't I love her?"

"It's just that I've come across siblings that hate each other and never admit their love to one another. just look at the ice climbers."

Toon chuckled. "Yeah, those two hate each other they always fight. I mean me and Aryll don't fight…only when she makes me chase after her all over the island for her bath but that's just for fun."

Link laughed and patted the small hylain on the back. "Toon, you're a good brother I'm sure your sister understands."

"I…I just want to see her…hold her again, telling her about my adventures being the responsible brother that will not let anything happen to her," he sniffed.

"It's okay," Link said comforting him as the little hero began to cry softly. The hero of twilight saw the door opening quietly and Peach and Ness' head popped out, Toon Link didn't notice them his face was planted on his older counterpart's chest.

Peach gave a worried face while Ness' face was curiosity. Link mouthed 'get out, a little privacy'.

Ness mouthed 'what's wrong with him.' Link gave a 'you better get out before I use your face like a punching bag', so the two quietly closed the door to give both hylains space.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked who was just walking in the hall noticed Peach's expression was not good meaning that something wrong just happened. While Nana was right behind her looking for answers as well.

"Toon's crying," Ness stated simply.

Nana widens her eyes; she never heard that Toon Link the boy who was so confidant, so strong would cry. Well, he does cry when he laughs too hard. She started feeling uncomfortable weight down in her body, "Poor Toony, is he alright?"

Ness shrugged. "I don't know Link's in there right now."

"L-link," Toon's voice ruffled from Link's chest.

"Yeah."

"I need some alone time."

Link nodded in understood, "Do you need anything?"

"No…can you make sure no one comes in here, for a while," he said looking a little guilty he just wanted some time for himself.

"I will can you brawl at least?" Link asked softly.

Toon Link shook his small head. "I just want to stay in my room."

"Okay then," Link stood up and opened the door wide enough for him to enter since there's little crowd out curious to know what's going on.

Nana only managed to get one glance at Toon Link; his red eyes his sad face. They both locked eyes for a second. How she'd wish to get in and comfort her friend but as soon as she tried Link held her off. "Sorry, you can't come in he wants to be alone."

"So what's wrong with him?" Popo asked looking at the door.

"He…he misses his sister a lot," Link said sadly he hated the idea Toon being depressed.

Popo's jaw dropped. "Miss his sister? Does he even know how I'm begging to be here alone instead of having _somebody _follow me everywhere."

Nana shows him an anger look so did Link. "He's not like you. He cares for his sister and takes responsibility for her."

"What are we going to do?" Peach asked.

Link thought for a moment than a light bulb came above his head suddenly Villager the master of emotions snatched it and hissed, "Get your own, bub."

Link glared at him but thought of his idea. "I need to see master hand for a sec."


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was unusual and unpleasant. Everybody expects to see Toon Link playing with his vegetables making something out of them, creating winds for him and his friends for flying kites, even though the mischief he is he would always go around doing good deeds, him and Link and the other swords men would train together, Lucas him and Ness would get on people (especially on Master Hand)'s nerves. Everyone misses their Toon playing and bring brightness with his positive attitude and spirit.

After having a long talk with Master Hand he agreed with Link's term and sent out a letter that soon came with a response so in the next morning a little visitor or as the Smashers call it Fighter's Relative came. All they need is for the hero of winds to come out which won't be easy but with Link, Ness and Lucas' help they'll manage.

Link opened the door without knocking, finding that Toon Link was all snuggled up in his blanket his eyes were awake but they weren't too happy with company. "Leave me alone."

Ness couldn't help but smiling with excitement. "Come on dude, you can't stay up here forever."

"Watch me," he snapped.

"We want to show you something," Lucas, said hyper.

Toon gave them his response by covering himself with his blanket. Link rolled his eyes and smiled. "Get up you lazy, gorgon."

Link, getting impatient and also excited took off the blankets and pulled him out of bed, "Let's go, Toon."

"I don't want to go," he grunted.

They ignored him and practically dragged him out of his room with Ness holding his arm, Lucas holding the other and Link pushing him forward.

"Guys, I really want to go back to my room," Toon Link said with a stern and serious voice.

"We promise it's something that you're going to like", Ness said without a doubt.

"Yeah, someone's here to see you," Lucas said grinning.

"Who? Who can possibly see me right now?" Toon demanded

Just then he stopped, having trouble seeing if what he saw was true. Standing right there in front of Peach, Samus, Villager, Pit and Mario was a little girl in a blue and flower dress holding a familiar telescope and with big eyes and blond hair like his.

"Aryll?" Toon Link asked blinking to see if it was all a dream.

"BIG BROTHER!" she embraced him as he lifted her up and held her refusing to let go.

Link smiled. "Told ya."

Toon rolled his eyes couldn't help but smile. He put his sister down and crouched down so he can be in the same height as her. "How are you sis? I missed you so much."

"I'm fine big brother, Master Hand said I can stay here for two weeks," she gave her cute smile. "I missed you too."

He embraced her once more until then everyone was overjoy to see their Toon smile.

Over two weeks it's been amazing. Everyone including Link was fascinated on how a wonderful and responsible (but too over protective) brother he is. He always talked to his sister in a mannered tone and never higher it. When she has a nightmare she would come to him, now if anyone dared disturbed him in his sleep would suffer humiliation but he would read her stories and would let her sleep with him.

He acted maturely in front of her never making fun of her teaching her what's right only teasing her if it makes her laugh or flatter her but behind her back he-well we'll spare you with the endless lecture. Aryll always listen to her brother never protested never disobeyed never complaint but Toon Link wasn't lying when he said she would run away from her bath, it took all of his friend's help but he wasn't complaining one bit.

Link is actually envying Toon of his sister wishing he could have one of his own but nevertheless he enjoyed seeing them both happy. At the end of her visit Master Hand said that she could visit anytime. Toon Link loved his sister so much he would never let anything happen to her and made sure that he was always there for her.

* * *

Well that's the end of it hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed (ONLY NICE ONES MIND U)


End file.
